Various network services require users to create an account to be granted access to the network services. Creating an account typically involves the user creating credentials, such as an alphanumeric log-in/password combination, that permit the user access to a given network service. The use of an alphanumeric log-in/password combination for network service account access can be vulnerable to attack for a few different reasons, such as, for example, password re-use, weak passwords, vulnerable password databases, and credentials being exchanged in the clear. With password re-use, a user reuses a same password or a same log-in/password combination for multiple different accounts thereby increasing the chances that the password or log-in/password combination will be comprised. With weak passwords, the user selects a password that is too easy to be guessed. For example, a password “password” selected by a user because it is easy to remember, can lead to the user's account being compromised. Vulnerable password databases can be accessed in an unauthorized fashion, and a user's password or log-in/password combination retrieved such that the user's account is compromised. Credentials being exchanged in the clear can lead to various efforts to “eavesdrop” on the credential exchange, leading to the compromise of the user's account.